Innate Items
Innate items are anything that a newly created character can find included for creation using: #The item list to craft at the Replicator or #Included as one of the "basic" props found in the Prop Palette Examples of Innate Items Most items are innate, but some examples include: *All Picks and Axes *All of versions of the "starter" armor and weapons, so that players can try a new style of combat. *A few props from nearly every category of the Prop Palette. Just a few examples incluse a couple of tables, some lighting, and a storage-only chest. *Several basic (non-stat or cosmetic) Outfits Non-Innate Items When you discover a non-innate item, you will see a discovery "card" appear on your screen. Most often the card will include the word "recipe", even if it is a non-crafted item (like props). :Some examples of non-innate items: *All Extractors *Some of the Armor and Weapons *Many props are innate (in lists below) but many are not. *Special, ornate Outfits that one would typically buy through the a cash-shop in other games. :See the 'Recipes' page for more info on discovery. :See the 'Lumen Station' page if you prefer to obtain more recipes using Lumens. How to Tell if an Item is Innate Don't move and don't touch anything! This is because the moment you start to engage in any non-building activity, you may start to discover non-innate items to add to the Replicator or the Prop Palette. *You can obtain more non-innate items to add to both of the above by using the Lumen Station to "buy" recipes, so it an be a good way to tell what you have not discovered yet. :*Unlike other games, you do not need to look in your inventory to find the typical recipe and add it. New information is added as soon as it is discovered, no matter how that information is obtained. Innate Item Lists The lists below will help you find innate items on this wiki. Please keep in mind that the availability of items could change per Daybreak over time (e.g. a non-innate item may be innate after it has been in the game for a long time.) Props *Innate Props (List) - the vast majority of props innate props are on this list. :The following prop lists are too large for the main list *Seasonal Props (List) - all innate as of the game launch (2016), though this could change The following have functions: *Innate Special Effects Props (List) *Innate Creature Props (List) - Creature Prop can be used to create a combat scenario or tell a unique story. :Nature props: All props found in the natural Biomes are included as of launch (2106) *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Deciduous Biome Props (List) *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Outfits All crafted outfits are included. *Artisan's Outfit (Colors) *Traveler's Attire (Colors) *Pathfinder's Gear (Colors) Armor All of the starting armor you can choose from at character creation, which includes:: *Manifestation of the Inner Spark - fantasy-themed *Supercooled Power Armor - sci-fi-themed *Gunslinger's Last Resort - Western-themed :The following armor, grouped by Armor Weight *Wanderer's Blazing Guise -light *Mantle of Boundless Light - light *Poison Drenched Leathers - medium *Plate of Unrelenting Vengeance Weapons All of the starter weapons you can choose from at character creation, which includes: *Falchion of the Inner Spark - fantasy-themed sword *Supercooled Power Cannon - sci-fi-themed *Gunslinger's Six-Shooters - Western-themed Plus the following: *Wanderer's Blazing Bow - a flaming bow *Poison Drenched Daggers - typical scout or thief-style double daggers in many fantasy-themed games *Wand of Boundless Light - a glowing wand with a rainbow effect *Armament of Unrelenting Vengeance - a sword and shield (one item to equip) that pulses with dark energy (Combat) Accessories *Molten Iron Orb *Ring of the Rising Tide *Earrings of Enduring Energy *Bracer of Survival *Defiler's Piercing *Radiant Bulwark *Earrings of the Darkest Night General Crafted Items *All Gathering Tools like axes and picks, except Extractors *All Gadgets (Lightstones, Cave Seeker, etc.) :As of 2016, all items in the following categories *Boots *Category:Potions *Grappling Hooks Related Topics *Crafting *Prop Palette